


A Cat's Paw

by Miyukitty



Category: Hustle Cat, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat Cafés, Cats, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SASO 2017, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Written for the prompt:Hustle Cat AU where the Junta in the cat cafe is actually Junta.





	A Cat's Paw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> I like writing all the different universes where T2 meet :3c I have always assumed the Junta in the cat cafe is Teshima Junta. like, you know, nya~ 
> 
> If you've never played the dating sim Hustle Cat, there's no spoilers here and it's really cute and cheap on Steam?? Junta's in it

Aoyagi's first thought was that the cats would smell dog on his clothing. That's why the fluffy cat was staring at him with so much judgment in its violet eyes. It had nothing to do with him adding too much milk to his tea, and splashing a little on the table. A cat wouldn't care if he made a mess of tea. 

  
  
_Basenji is a good boy_ , he thought reproachfully as he eyed the dark cat in the corner of the room. _You don't need to be scared._

  
  
The cat winked at him.

  
  
Aoyagi stared as the cat licked its paw and launched into the meticulous process of grooming its long, wavy fur. He must have imagined the wink. Of course. 

 

Aoyagi sighed and sipped at his tea as he waited for the manager to return with the job application. It was eerily quiet being in an otherwise empty café. The fluffy cat was the only other soul in the room. There were other cats, he was certain, but they must be hiding from him. 

  
  
There was nervous energy humming under his skin that had nothing to do with caffeine. Aoyagi needed this job, and he never interviewed well. He talked to animals more than people. He was just quiet by nature. It was something he was comfortable with, but that didn't exactly make him stand out. He'd be good with the cats, but could he leave a good impression on someone who didn't know him? Would he be expected to talk to customers, too?

  
  
Aoyagi could feel the pull of something in the air, though, the same invisible force that led him to the front door like he was meant to be here. He was determined to make it work. He could do this. 

  
  
He jumped as the cat butted against his hand.

  
  
"Ah," Aoyagi exhaled softly. "Are you wishing me good luck?"

  
  
The cat purred, and Aoyagi indulgently scratched under its chin. Its fur was finer than his dog's coat. Basenji's fur was short and glossy. He liked the waviness under his fingers.

  
  
"I see Junta's taken a shine to you," the manager commented as he came down the staircase. His assistant trailed behind him with a clipboard and a smile. They both looked friendly enough, dressed in casual wear rather than anything overly formal. That was a good sign, since Aoyagi had walked in wearing street clothes.

  
  
Aoyagi quickly stood and bowed. The cat meowed and wove between his legs, almost aggressively affectionate with its display.

  
  
"Aoyagi Hajime," he introduced softly.

  
  
"I'm Kanzaki Tooji, the owner. This is my assistant manager and little sister, Miki. We share the upstairs apartment so one of us is almost always around."

  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Aoyagi," Miki chirped. "We're just gonna go over some paperwork with you and ask you some questions, okay?"

  
  
Aoyagi nodded. His pulse spiked. He hoped he could find the words – that his nerves wouldn't leave him silenced, that he wouldn't fail the interview and lose his chance. But somehow, after kneeling to scratch the purring cat behind the ears, he felt a little calmer.

  
  
"I'll be back, Junta," he murmured.  


 

* * *

  
  
Aoyagi exhaled slowly, and squared his shoulders. Tomorrow would be his first day of training. He was officially going to be a waiter at the cat café.

 

Tooji had other business to attend to, so Miki introduced him to a few of his new coworkers – the big and boisterous chef, Tadokoro Jin; the surly barista, Tachibana Aya; and the social media consultant glued to his phone, Toudou Jinpachi. Miki told him there were others who worked part time that he would meet soon. He hadn't talked to this many people in weeks. It was all a whirlwind of names and faces. He wasn't great with new people, but he would do his best.

 

Aoyagi just wanted to get back home and tell his dog the good news. Maybe they could even celebrate with takeout tonight, since he would have a paycheck soon.

  
  
He lingered in the lobby for a moment longer, though. The shop was open now and a few customers had trickled in to play with the cats. There were more of them now, a variety of breeds and colors. There were elaborate cat trees and sculptures for them to play on, with toys available for customers. It was entertaining just to stand by and watch. When he looked for Junta, though, he felt his heart sink a little. The long haired cat was nowhere to be found.

 

Well, he would be back tomorrow. He could even bring a little treat in thanks.

  
  
He watched on as a big Maine Coon cat with a little spot on its cheek like a beauty mark cried loudly on the stairwell. A skinny little black cat with a crooked tail was swatting at it.

  
  
"Yuki, stop teasing Shikiba," came a pleasant voice from behind Aoyagi.

  
  
The cats stopped and stared, eyes round. Their tails both swished back and forth. Aoyagi watched as the young man shook his head at the cats. He wore a bandanna tying back his mess of dark curls, and one of the café's aprons. A coworker, then. 

  
  
"Don't make me get the spray bottle."

  
  
The black cat yowled at him and scampered off. The Maine Coon mewled piteously and padded after Yuki, long tail flipping anxiously from side to side.

  
  
After a moment, Aoyagi bowed in greeting.

  
  
"Ah… ahaha, it looks like I'm arguing with cats, huh?" the barista grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you'll be talking to them all soon enough. You got the job, didn't you?"

  
  
Aoyagi nodded.

  
  
"I knew you would. I had a good feeling about you," the barista smiled. "I'm Teshima. Teshima Junta."

  
  
Aoyagi stared.

  
  
"Junta," he repeated.

  
  
He thought he saw a faint blush dust Teshima's cheekbones, but it was gone in an instant. Teshima waved, and shot him a wink. His eyes were an unusual shade of violet, Aoyagi noticed. 

  
  
"Well, I gotta get back to cat duty! See you tomorrow, Aoyagi."

  
  
"See you tomorrow… Junta."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Toudou is Jelly Donut, pass it on~~


End file.
